The present invention relates to a novel pocket which is particularly applicable in conjunction with an athletic shoe.
Traditional athletic activity takes place in an athletic facility where the person actively engaging in athletic activities is free to store his or her everyday wear and to change into athletic garb. Recently, many athletic activities such as jogging, tennis, hiking, and the like are separate and apart from structures providing locker space, showers, changing rooms, and the like. It is common practice to change into athletic gear and drive to an area where jogging, hiking, and other activities are best performed. These areas, such as parks, running tracks, public courts, and other such places are generally remote from the participants abode. One who engages in athletic activities of this type is often faced with the problem of storing valuables such as a drivers license, a key to a vehicle or home, money, since many types of athletic clothing have no pockets.
A device for storing valuables while engaging in athletics, preferably on the person, without interference with the athletic activity is desirable and necessary to many persons.